Vampire Knight Hotmail
by Winters Revenge
Summary: Vampire Knight Characters on hotmail! Simply that! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN)**_

_**HI ALL! This is my first vampire knight fan fic. Its supposed to be all the characters on hotmail. But i cant to the 'at' sign on here so the at sign is 'AT' and hotmail . com is but as 'hotmail' in here. So sorry about that because it wont allow me. ): Anyway, hope you like it! I've got all the emails here so please read!**_

_**Zero – bwahahahahahaikilldavamp'AT'hotmail(:**_

_**Yuuki – donthurtyuuki'AT'hotmail**_

_**Kaname – chesschamp'AT'hotmail**_

_**Kaien Cross – iloveteddybears'AT'hotmail(:**_

_**Rima – rimah_pocky'AT'hotmail (:**_

_**Senri – **__**sinrih_pocky'AT'hotmail**__**(:**_

_**Aido – muahahaisucurblud'AT'hotmail (:**_

_**Takuma – takuishwaybettahdanuLOL'AT'hotmail (:**_

_**Kain – da_new_fire'AT'hotmail**_

_**Ruka – kana_luv_ruka'AT'hotmail**_

_**Seiren – ifollowpurebluds'AT'hotmail**_

_**Ichiru – mahbrosuxandirul'AT'hotmail (:**_

_**Yagori – LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'hotmail (:**_

_**Sayori – simply_yori'AT'hotmail **_

_**Dayclass girl – dayclassgirl'AT'hotmail**_

_**The one with smileys at the end are my favourite! (: Enjoy ppl! Also thnx to **__youreconfusingme __**for the inspiration. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire knight or hotmail. :D Oh and all the emails r fake.**_

_Logging in __rimah_pocky'AT'__ ..._

_Welcome back to hotmail! You have 2 unread messages._

**From: muahahaisuckdurblud'AT'hotmail**

**To: ****rimah_pocky'AT'**

**Subject: I WANT MY POCKY BACK!**

_**Received 14 minutes ago**_

RIMA U ARE SO DEAD IF YOU TOOK MY SECRET STASH OF POCKY I HAD IN MY ROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IT WAS TO KEEP OVER 20 PACKS OF POCKY AND FIND A GOOD HIDING PLACE! I KNOW IT'S YOU AND SENRI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. X( i dont like u anymore! BECAUSE I WANT MY POCKY BACK! I WONT SHARE ANY OF MY POCKY WITH YOU AND SENRI IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK YOU MEANIE! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! :'(

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT*ONLINE**

_You have deleted this message._

_Welcome back to your inbox. You have one unread message._

**From: donthurtyuuki'AT'hotmail**

**To: ****rimah_pocky'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: Questions!**

_**Received 32 minutes ago**_

Hello rima! I want to ask you a few questions to find out more about the night class! :D So, these are the questions for you! I'm sorry if they're harsh. ): Please forgive me if they are.

Did you dye your hair?

Pocky is just some chocolat coated biscuit, why are you and senri so obsessed in it?

When did you start modelling because you don't exactly look like the model type now.

If you were kidnapped by evil vampire people, what would you?

If Lord Kaname told you to make a wonderful meal for him (and me!) what food would you make?

Please reply and thnx!

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT*OFFLINE**

_You are replying to this message._

**To: ****donthurtyuuki'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: RE:Questions!**

You're lucky i replied to you so don't bother me with anything like this anymore.

My hair is natural (pocky makes my hair more natural)

Have you tried pocky?

All i know is that you're not model type (pocky helps models).

Eat pocky

Pocky

**SEND SAVE DELETE DRAFT**

_Your message has been sent._

_Welcome back to your inbox._

_Would you like to send a message?_

**To: LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: Trades**

I'll give you 5 packets of pocky and 2 packets of candy if you give me and Senri a pass in Ethics. Deal?

**SEND SAVE DELETE DRAFT**

_Your message has been sent._

-ON YAGORI'S COMPUTER-

_Logging in LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'..._

_Welcome back to Hotmail! You have 3 unread messages._

**From: rimah_**

**To: LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: Trades**

_**Received 2 minutes ago.**_

I'll give you 5 packets of pocky and 2 packets of candy if you give me and Senri a pass in Ethics. Deal?

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT*ONLINE**

_You are replying to this message._

**To: ****rimah_pocky'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: RE:Trades**

Deal, but u have to double the candy. :D YUM! LOL AND IM A WAYYYY BETTER HUNTAH DAN U! XD

**SEND SAVE DELETE DRAFT**

_You have sent your reply._

_Welcome back to your inbox. You have 2 unread messages._

**From: dayclassgirl'AT'hotmail**

**To: LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: I LOVE YOU MR YAGORI!**

_**Received 18 minutes ago.**_

I LOVE YOU MR YAGORI AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE SINGLE! 3 3 3 PLEASE DATE MEEEEEEE! I have brown hair and blue eyes! I LOVE UUUU 3 3 3

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT *OFFLINE**

_You have deleted this message._

_Welcome back to your inbox! You have 1 unread message_

**From: iloveteddybears'AT'hotmail**

**To: LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'hotmail, donthurtyuuki'AT'hotmail , bwahahahahahaikilldavamp'AT'hotmail , chesschamp'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: YUM! YUM! DINNER! :D**

_**Received 47 minutes ago.**_

COME TO DINNER PLEASE! I am making yummy sushi and noodles and dumpling and maybe even wonton soup! Yum yum! Please come everyone and I'll give you a free easter egg and pretty flowers! ^-^

3 YOUR DADDY! :D

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT *OFFLINE**

_You have deleted this message._

_**(AN)**_

_**That's it! The first chapter is finished! Hope you all like it! Please review good or bad! :D**_

_**- Winters Revenge :D xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(AN) **_

_**YAY! Thnx to all who reviewed! So thank u **__Vox Populi Alise__, Sunlight Charmer,____RANDOMNINJA2398 and xXJen JenXx __**who reviewed. Thnx to anyone who added this to their favourites too! :D So, I hope you all like the first chappie. When I read it, i was shocked because stuff was all over the place and it looked sooo much better in word. :P so, I'm really sorry about that. I just hope you'll like the next chapter! Please review :D **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I no own vampire knight or hotmail. (:**_

_Logging in bwahahahahahaikilldavamp'AT'hotmail ..._

_Welcome back to hotmail! You have 2 unread messages._

(~-~)

**From: takuishwaybettahdanuLOL'AT'hotmail**

**To: bwahahahahahaikilldavamp'AT'hotmail , donthurtyuuki'AT'hotmail , chesschamp'AT'hotmail , rimah_pocky'AT'hotmail , ****sinrih_pocky'AT'hotmail**** , muahahaisucurblud'AT'hotmail , da_new_fire'AT'hotmail , kana_luv_ruka'AT'hotmail , mahbrosuxandirul'AT'hotmail , LOLimabettahuntahdanu'AT'hotmail , simply_yori'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: MAH FREAKIN AWSUM BIRTHDAY PARTAY PEEPAL!**

_**Received 24 minutes ago**_

GREETINGS EVERYONE! PLEASE COME TO MY PARTAY! ITS AT 10PM TO 4AM! I WANT YOU ALL TO COME! SO PPL COME TO MAH PARTAY! –dances- MY FAVOURITE CULUR ISH GREEN SO I WANT GREEN PRESENTS AND I WANT SUM BLUD BLUD BLUD! JOKESSS! ALL THE BLUD NEEDED IS AT DAH PARTAY! NO GUNS UNLESS SUM RANDOM LEVEL E COMES –Oh, don't worry zero! You're a special level E!- AND NO VAMPIRE HUNTERS ALLOWED –except for Yagori and Zero who will be assisting with killing random level E that might sneak in- SO EVERYONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME TO MAH PARTAH ON SATAHDAY!

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT*ONLINE**

_You are chatting with takuishwaybettahdanuLOL'AT'hotmail_

Zerokilldavamp – sup dude XD

TakuRulz – yo dude, u got da wonton noodlez dat da hed mastah got 4 us?

Zerokilldavamp – Have you gone gangstah?

TakuRulz – u think i da gangstah? DX yah stupid meenie! I da new awshum bro. B)

Zerkilldavamp - ...

TakuRulz – i got da cops on mah side bro, u wanna mess wit me? :o

Zerokilldavamp – O.o

TakuRulz – coz i am da way bettah dan u zeze. U dah slack vampiah huntah

Zerokilldavamp - ... T_T

TakuRulz – yah bro id a new freakin awshum!

Zerokilldavamp – uhhhh ...

TakuRulz – oh don't u uhhh me coz id a best bro dah BEST

Zerokilldavamp – ur acting scary takuma ...

_**Ibashedyahup A.K.A chesschamp'AT'hotmail would like to join**_

_**Ibashedyahup has joined**_

Ibashedyahup - yo dudes! Wazzup!

TakuRulz – wazzup mah bro

Ibashedyahup – yeaaa bro

Zerokilldavamp – o.O wtf?

Ibashedyahup – yo sup mah zeze!

Zerokilldavamp – don't u call me zeze! x9

Zerokilldavamp – WRONG EMOTICON! X(

TakuRulz – well zeze u cant mess wit uss coz we got da cops on our side! Membah!

_You have exited this chat._

-ON TAKUMA'S COMPUTER-

-still chatting with Kaname-

TakuRulz – do you think we really annoyed him now lord Kaname?

_Ibashedyahup changed his chat name into Masterkana_

Masterkana – yes, i think we did. Should we go again tomorrow?

Takurulz – perfect! Goodby!

Masterkana – goodbye takuma!

-ON RUKA'S COMPUTER-

_Logging in kana_luv_ruka'AT'hotmail ..._

_Welcome back to hotmail! You have 1 unread email._

(~-~)

**From: da_new_fire'AT'hotmail**

**To: kana_luv_ruka'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: hey ...**

**Received 13 minutes ago ...**

Uhhh ... hey ruka I was askin if u wanna go to the carnival with me i mean its NOT a date or anything, nothing like that. I mean, we could just go togther and do stuff together and hang out together at the carnival. So yeah, do u want to go out with me I mean come to the carnival with me. I'll pay for you? :D

**REPLY FORWARD DELETE CHAT*OFFLINE **

_You are replying to this message._

**To: da_new_fire'AT'**

**From: kana_luv_ruka'AT'hotmail**

**Subject: Re: hey ...**

Akatsuki ur such an idiot. U r so lame at asking girls out so i will say no. Go off and enjoy being a loner at the carnival. X) oh and bring me back some fairy floss. :D yuuuum.

**SEND SAVE DELETE DRAFT**

_You have sent this message._

_**(AN)**_

_**Well that's it people! Hope you liked the 2**__**nd**__** chappie! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Sry if sum characters were OOC. D:**_

_**- Winters Revenge (^_^) xoxo**_


End file.
